1. Field of the Invention
This manipulator is intended for use in industry for active human controlled manipulations of work pieces such as the construction of masonry walls and the like, especially when the weight of the work pieces exceeds that which a human can easily handle, or exceeds that which is permissible by governmental regulations and/or costs of working conditions.
This manipulator will be used in combination with existing work place configurations, equipment or mast type scaffolding used in masonry construction. The manipulator is moved upward along the scaffold as the wall rises, and is capable of substantial lateral movement. The manipulator is intended to be compatible and can be interfaced with existing work place configurations and equipment such as masonry construction methods.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,274 shows a robotic device comprising a two part articulated arm and an article holding means at the end of the arm. The arm assembly is mounted on a tower assembly which allows for raising and lowering the arm along the vertical length of the tower. This device is, however, a robotic device lacking a dead man switch, control switches, and a control handle mounted on the apparatus which grabs the article to be manipulated. This patent is fairly typical of the prior art which is concerned with robotics, and therefore, utilizes programmed memories which direct the manipulator during robotic operations.
Manipulators which are non-robotic are also well known in the art. Manipulators of this type are controlled by an operator by a hand grip or a control handle. Applicant has assembled a collection of manufacturers brochures, which describe currently manufactured manipulators. These brochures and product information sheets are included with the prior art statement with this application.
In the brochures known to Applicant, there is no manipulator specifically designed for use on vertical scaffolding, for use in masonry wall construction, and which incorporates the safety features and control features of Applicant's invention.